The present disclosure relates to a field of semiconductor technology, and particularly relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Compared with the first-generation semiconductor of silicon and the second-generation semiconductor of gallium arsenide, the semiconductor material of gallium nitride has many advantages such as large band gap, high electron saturation drift velocity, high breakdown field strength, and ability of withstanding high temperature, which makes it more suitable for making electronic devices having high temperature, high pressure, high frequency, and high power. Due to the above-mentioned advantages, gallium nitride has broad application prospects and becomes hot research topic in the field of semiconductor industry.
Gallium nitride High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT) is a gallium nitride device formed using two-dimensional electron gas at AlGaN/GaN heterojunction and can be applied to the field of high frequency, high voltage, and high power. During the packaging process of gallium nitride devices, a via hole structure is generally used to increase the gain of the devices and reduce grounding resistance.
At present, there are mainly two forms of position distribution of via holes of a gallium nitride device. One form is to provide via holes in the source metal PAD area at the same side of the active region. The other form is to provide the via holes below the source of the active region such that the source in each active region is directly grounded through the via holes. Such a structure reduces the source-to-ground distance in the active region, thereby reducing the grounding resistance.
With the development of machine intelligence, the size requirements for chips are more prominent, so the smaller chip size has become a problem that the modern semiconductor industry has been paying attention to. In the current field of gallium nitride semiconductors, when a device having a small gate width is required, the distance between the via holes is usually reduced, which will result in greatly reduced heat dissipation performance of the device, and may even cause mutual inductance, which affects the device performances.